What Could Go Wrong
by Ezriaandspobyforever
Summary: Mia was living a weird life, but one faithful day, Mia meets Harry Styles at Starbucks. But what happens when another bandmate falls in love with her, how will Harry and Mia react? will their love life stay?


What Could Go Wrong?

(Harry's POV)

I went to Starbucks to order my usual when I felt someone's eyes on the back of my head, when I turned around I saw her, I was starstruck, she was about to look back at me and I found myself walking towards her I decided to talk to her. She looked up at me I asked her if I could speak with her. I saw her laugh at my raspy voice, I looked back at her and smiled she was looking at me with those deep light blue eyes and it was like I was transported to another world, a world where there was no one but us, then I was transported back when she asked what I wanted to talk to her about. I was to talk when I leaned in and kissed her, I was surprised when she kissed back so passionately like she'd been waiting for the kiss for a long time, I never wanted it to stop , but I pulled away hesitantly like why did I just do that? Why did I pull away? She looked at me and smiled. I asked her if she'd like to meet my band. She agreed. I walked her towards them holding her hand. What I didn't know was that having her meet them was a big mistake…

(Liam's POV)

I saw Harry walk toward us with her, hand-in-hand, I looked at her and I was in love. But, I saw how happy they were together and I wouldn't want to hurt Harry like that, but when they approached us. I didn't know what to think when she came up to us I was speechless I didn't stop staring at her she looked at me and glared at me confused. She looked at Harry and told him something he looked at me and glared "Liam, may I speak with you privately now!" I had goosebumps when he pulled my arm hard "what do you need Harry?" he almost yelled at me "stay away from my girlfriend Liam!" I got a shock go throughout my body Harry almost slapped me then he left to go see her leaving me shocked. I saw Harry pull her close to him and kissed her passionately, sometimes I wish I could sing "I Wish" to her if only she wasn't dating my bandmate. She looked at me then sneered I still felt like I could just run up to her steal her from Harry and kiss her like Harry does. I walked back to the band, and watched them leave with his arm around her, all I know is I want her.

(Harry's POV)

I was so furious at Liam, making googly eyes at my girlfriend, he should be ashamed! I looked at her and she looked distraught "is there something wrong?" she looked up at me and answered "no, just that I don't want you to think I'm in love with Liam, because I'm not I'm in love with you." I gave her a peck on the cheek, and then we kept walking through the mall, she tugged at my arm and asked if I wanted to meet her cousin and her new boyfriend, she didn't tell me his name which made me a little suspicious. She pulled me along to go find them when her cousin waved to us I saw who her boyfriend was then I stopped "your cousin's boyfriend is from The Wanted?" she looked at me then looked down and frowned a little and turned around the started walking away from me "wait! Where are you going!" I ran after her and grabbed her arm "are you mad that I don't want to meet your cousin's boyfriend?" she shook her head then asked me to come with her to her cousin, I agreed because I knew it made her happy. I saw Nathan and tightened my grip on her hand and shook Nathan's hand with the other. I looked over my shoulder and saw Liam running over towards us, I let go of her hand and raced towards Liam "I thought I told you to stay away from us!" she came up to me and grabbed my hand "come on, Karleigh and Nathan are waiting for us" she looked at Liam and sneered then pulled me away. I thought to myself "Liam is going to pay!"

(Liam's POV)

I decided to go to get her from Harry, so I ran from the band towards them and I saw Harry look over his shoulder at me then walk towards me, he started yelling at me, luckily she came up to us and pulled Harry back to where they were before. I walked back to the band, they tried to talk me out of what I was about to do. I ran up to them and grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Harry and I cried "I know you're with Harry, but I love you!" she looked at me and slapped me in the face, then stormed back to Harry I got nervous about what she might've said to Harry. Harry looked at me then continued talking to her she put her head on his shoulder and continued walking on. I will get her away from Harry or at least get her to love me like she does Harry.

(Mia's POV)

It's like a war between the bandmates, Harry loves me, and I love him, now Liam even likes me. I walk with Harry to my car and he asked to meet me at his flat at 4:00, it was now 3:30, I agreed but wondered why he wanted me there. Was it to talk about Liam or to talk about us? I needed to know! But I couldn't just walk up to him and ask why he wanted me there; it would make me sound desperate. So I was driving home when I saw Liam's car parked in my driveway, luckily I moved out of my parents' house two months ago. "Liam what are you doing here? I have to go see Harry in 10 minutes, you need to leave!" Liam came up to me and kissed me. "Liam! What the heck!I'm with Harry!" I punched him in the arm and ran to my car. On my way to Harry's, I got a text from Liam "hey, I'm sorry for what I did, I was just jealous of your boyfriend, no hard feelings? –Liam" I didn't want to answer, no matter what he says; I'll never forgive him for that kiss. As I pulled into Harry's driveway, I saw Liam's car already in the lot, when I entered I heard Harry yelling and Liam running down the stairs, when he saw me he smiled then looked at Harry and ran out to his car. I was ready to hear what Harry had to say, or was I?

(Harry's POV)

"HE KISSED YOU! WHAT DID YOU SAY! DID YOU STOP HIM?!" I yelled, I just couldn't believe my own bandmate kissed my girlfriend, and then told me so I could yell and punch him in the face! I looked at her and she was shocked at my yelling, and then answered "I told him I was with you and I hated him! Is that what you want to hear? Of course it was, you waited this long to finally understand my love for you! I'm done!" she stormed out of my house, I chased after her "wait! You love me?" she walked up to me, still angry and yelled "YES! I AM! BUT I GUESS THAT IT DOESN'T MATTER TO YOU ANYWAY! BECAUSE ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THAT STUPID LIAM KISS!" I grabbed her arm and said "it doesn't matter anymore the only thing that matters to me is you!" I pulled her close and kissed her, she pulled away, "I'm so sorry Harry, but I can't take this anymore" I stared at her pull away and leave. Possibly forever, and it's all because of Liam.

(Liam's POV)

Harry showed up at our meeting upset, he wouldn't talk to anyone, especially me. Finally, Zayn asked "is everything alright mate?" Harry just shook his head, then looked up and glared at me, then said "ask Liam he knows everything!" the whole group looked at me as if I just killed someone. I was too nervous to speak, so I just got up and left, I heard Harry follow me "HEY! LIAM YOU GET BACK HERE AND TALK TO ME LIKE A MAN INSTEAD OF RUNNING AWAY LIKE A WIMP!" I turned to face him he said "she broke up with me because of you! She meant the world to me, you ruined my life!" he stormed out of the room, leaving me feel worse than I ever felt in my life. I never meant to hurt Harry, but if that's what it takes to get her, then that's what I'll do.

(Mia's POV)

I didn't bother leaving my house, luckily I can text my cousin Karleigh, I was so mad at Harry but I was still upset that I broke up my best relationship ever, I heard one of Harry's songs come on the radio, during the song, I cried, after the song ended I heard Harry's voice "that song was dedicated to my ex-girlfriend Mia, I'm so sorry" I was speechless I didn't think he knew my name I thought that was why he kept saying "her" maybe he was ashamed of me so he didn't bother say my name. Then I heard a knock on my door I cried "go away!" but whoever it was didn't leave, they just kept knocking, so I ran up to my room changed my shirt then ran to the door. When I opened it, Liam was standing at my doorstep with a card, "Liam, can't you read? The mat says 'you are not welcome'" Liam stepped back, read the mat then step forward again "may I please come in?" he asked softly, I gestured inside my house. When he entered, he handed me the card he was holding, "who is this from? Harry?" I asked annoyed. He nodded, "he really misses you" I rolled my eyes "I see that, I listened to his radio announcement" Liam nodded. It was really awkward for two minutes then Liam left, but before he did he said "call Harry, I hate seeing him this way, love ya!" then left. I thought about it for a while then picked up my phone, I knew what I had to do.

(Harry's POV)

I tried to text her (or should I now say Mia) but she never answered. I left her many messages, I was still furious at Liam, after all this was his fault. I was too upset to go perform, so I asked Louis to tell the fans I was out with the flu. I heard my doorbell ring; I got up and slowly went to answer it. When I opened it, Karleigh, Mia's cousin was standing in front of me, "Harry?" I nodded "it's about Mia, she's too heartbroken to answer your texts and calls, so she sent me with this message 'Harry if you still have feelings for me, meet me at Starbucks, if you come it means you no longer hate me, if you don't then I'll date someone else. But know this, they will never live up to be like you, see you later? –Mia'" I froze, Mia wants me back? This couldn't be possible; she hates me, "thank you Karleigh, for coming, would you like some tea?" Karleigh shook her head "no thank you, I have to go meet Mia and Nathan at Starbucks, we are trying to help Mia return to normal after you yelled at her and broke her heart, we hope to see you there?". I closed the door once she left; I tried to process everything that just happened. But, if I'm not there, she'll date Liam, and I won't let that happen.

(Mia's POV)

I'm so nervous, maybe he'll show up, maybe he won't. Luckily I have Karleigh and Nathan to help me, but as usual Karleigh is drinking her caramel Frappuccino, while Nathan and I are drinking the same. All of a sudden I hear a familiar song; I turn around to see Harry singing "Still The One" as he was singing he came closer and closer towards me. I tried not to blush or jump out of my seat and hug him. When the song ends Harry stops and grabs my hand and pulls me out of my chair and pulls my close then says in his low raspy voice, "I love you, Mia, I'm so sorry for what I did I just-"I cut him off "Harry it's fine, you know I would never date anyone else, I would never hurt you like that, I love you too." He kissed me and I kissed him back, we pulled away at the same time. All of a sudden I saw Harry bend down on one knee "Mia if you truly love me, and you'd make sure you'd date me and only me, then will you marry me?" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring I was so shocked I couldn't talk so I just nodded and took the ring, when he got up I hugged and kissed him. As we were drinking our usual Starbucks drinks, Nathan got up, went down on one knee like Harry did and proposed to Karleigh. Of course she said yes, she's been waiting for that for a long time ever since she was 14. It was a great night, and this story doesn't end here.

(Liam's POV)

So, I guess its official, Mia and Harry are engaged. Where does that leave me? Well, it the midst of their romance, Mia sitting on Harry's lap with his arms wrapped around her, smiling. "Hazza, don't you need Mia's father's permission first?" Louis asked. Harry looked at him, and then back at Mia, "done" he said with a smirk on his face. Mia got up and left, Harry following "see you later lads!" he yelled as they left. When they were gone the lads were chatting about how happy Harry and Mia were, and then they looked at me and said "Liam it's alright, we knew you were in love with her, but didn't you see her face light up when she was sitting on Harry's lap, and can't you be happy for them!" I looked up at them "of course I'm happy for them, it's just I wish Harry wouldn't have broken up or met her in the first place!" after I finished what I had to say, the lads looked at me in shock. Then instead of making a bigger argument with the lads, I left to go home. Oh, how I wish I met her first.

(Harry's POV)

I was so ecstatic when she said yes! Finally I got her back before Liam stole her away. I got nervous when I had to ask her father for permission, but he agreed, lucky for me Mia didn't tell him about the break-up, if she did I would've been a goner. I saw Liam's face when I brought Mia to one of the meetings, he was heartbroken. As much as I hate him for making her breakup with me, I also felt kind of upset for him. Mia did as well; I saw it in her eyes when we left. So I told her she can marry both of us, she shook her head "no, Harry, I don't feel that sorry for him. I just wonder who else he likes so I could match him up with her" I couldn't think of anyone else who Liam likes besides Mia. But, I finally got Mia to agree, it's going to be one messed up wedding.

(Mia's POV)

I called Liam, then Harry. I can believe my fiancé (Harry) wants me to also marry Liam, I thought he hated him. But Harry said it was the only way to make him feel better, so I hesitantly agreed. So I called them both over so Harry and I could explain to Liam what's going on. "So, Liam, Harry and I have seen some significant changes in your attitude when you found out we were getting married" and Harry continued "yes, well we've been talking and Mia and I have agreed to let you marry her along with me" Liam was wide-eyed "so you're saying Mia is going to be marrying me and you" me and Harry nodded. Liam jumped up and down, now all I have left to do is help Karleigh.

(Karleigh's POV)

I am so excited for my wedding! I can't believe I'm marrying Nathan Sykes from The Wanted. Everyone I met thought I was just some crazed fan, look whose crazy now! I picked out my wedding dress and I heard that Nathan picked out his tux yesterday; I'm so upset that the wedding is the day before my cousins' I will not be able to go! My cousin was counting on my being there so she wouldn't feel really nervous and bail on her fiancé (or should I say fiancées) I can't believe she's marring Liam and Harry on the same day and same time. She's so lucky though, I wish another member of The Wanted liked me besides Nathan so I could marry two boys at once. Before I left the church for the day Mia walked up to me shaking, it wasn't cold out though, "Mia is everything okay?" she answered sadly "no"

(Harry's POV)

Liam and I were so happy to be marrying Mia, even though it seems awkward because of the fact that Mia and I broke-up because of him. We already picked out our tuxes, so we went searching for Mia because she looked distraught before we left for tux shopping. I texted Karleigh (since we've became great friends since Mia and I got engaged) and asked her if she's seen Mia. She texted back saying "yea, Mia's here with me, she's a little freaked out or should I say nervous, I would be too if I were marrying two boys at the same time, please come get her, my rehearsal dinner is in one hour and since you guys won't be attending, she has to go for now" I replied "hey, you know we would if we could, and okay, we'll be there in ten minutes." My phone buzzed a second later "Harry, can you not bring Liam, he's what's getting Mia all shaken up I think, sorry for the dilemma –Karleigh" I nodded to myself and hopped in my car and told Liam to stay and wait till I get back, he sighed then agreed. Ten minutes later, I arrived and saw Mia on a bench with her head in her hands, I walked up to her, "hey beautiful, what's wrong, is it me or Liam or Nathan?" she giggled at the Nathan option, which made me laugh. "It's me, I'm freaking myself out, I shouldn't have pushed myself too far when I agreed to marry two boys at once, is it too late to have two weddings on two different days?" she asked looking up at me, I sighed then told her "I'm afraid it is, but hey, you're the one whose marrying two boys from One Direction, isn't that awesome, you're living every fans' dreams." She giggled then grabbed my hand and said "come on, I have to go talk to my other fiancée."

(Liam's POV)

I knew it was going to be Mia and I, but I never expected Mia, Harry and I to be marrying on the same day and same time, thank goodness I don't have to give Harry a ring and vice versa, because that would be supremely awkward. I saw Harry and Mia pull up in my driveway, hand-in-hand like normal couples did, but this time she had her head on his shoulder, "_oh no, she can't be leaving me for him, not here, not now"_ I thought to myself, but then I realized that she still had two engagement rings on her finger, I wonder what people must think when they see her. I heard a knock on my door, I went to answer it with my heart pounding against my chest, "hey Liam, she said cheerfully. "_here comes the bombshell, or at least I think there will be a bombshell"_ I thought again, Harry looked at her then at me with cheer in his eyes, all the bombshell thoughts disappeared, "hey Mia and Hazza, please come in, take a seat anywhere" then I thought _" what did I just say? Man I'm so screwed"_ Haz, and Mia took separate seats which scared me a bit, were they breaking up? I smiled worriedly then sat across from the possible non-lovers, "so mate, what's going on?" I asked Haz. Mia looked at me then Hazza and said "Liam, we know this may look awkward, us sitting separately, but we have to get used to it, well, at least for the next two nights" I agreed, I knew the ritual, but the seating arrangements made no sense, why did the walk in with Mia's head on Haz's shoulder, this doesn't seem right.

(Mia's POV)

Harry and I were at Liam's house sitting in separate seats, which made me feel uncomfortable, I was so used to having Harry sitting next to me with his arm around my shoulder, but we must get some separate time because of the wedding ritual, which meant starting with us sitting separately, what Liam didn't see was Harry opening the back door of his car for me, since we couldn't sit directly next to each other. Of course I was heartbroken about that (well, a little) but I knew it would make our wedding extra romantic, but I wonder what Harry thinks about the arrangement?

(Harry's POV)

Urg, I hate this wedding ritual! But I guess I have to live with it since Mia wants to do it, but come on! We can't sit together!? This is going to be a terrible two days for me and probably Liam, but I don't think he really cares, but, I sure do! Now I wish I could go to Karleigh's, as awkward as it is for me to be in the same room as a member of The Wanted, it's better than being tortured with Mia not being next to me. I get up and say "Mia, you don't mind if I drop you at your house for a while, I want to go see Karleigh?" Mia nods says goodbye to Liam and walks in front of me not saying a word, which scares me. The wedding better be worth the torture. I try to grab Mia's hand but she folds her arm like she normally does when she's uncomfortable. So that only means that she's being tortured by the ritual too, wow, I can't believe it, I thought she didn't believe in bad luck or all that stuff. I open the back door with a straight face, man this ritual is killing me, why can't she sit next to me, I miss her talking to me, now all she does is sit in the back looking out the window, staring into space, she won't even acknowledge that I'm in front of her, is she following the ritual or is she trying to slowly kill me.

(Karleigh's POV)

I get a text from Harry saying "dropped Mia at her house, I hate wedding rituals! Can I stop by your house, since you and Nathan are going through the same ritual? I feel like I'm being tortured with Mia not sitting next to me or talking to me!" I read the text shocked, Harry must really love Mia is he feels tortured without her I reply, "Sure you can! Anytime you want to, yes I understand the torture, being without Nathan is killing me too! I know you guys don't get along well, so ya come over!" I drive to my house and see Harry's car already parked in the driveway, then I saw Harry out of the car looking across the street, then I remembered that Mia and I were across the street neighbors. I pull in and get out of the car, walk over to Harry and waved me hand in front of his face; he snapped out of his trance then looks at me then walks with me into the house. I turn around and see Mia in her window sitting and crying I go inside tell Harry I'll be right back then walked over to Mia's. "Mia? Are you here? Mia?" Mia walks down her stairs with tear stains of her cheeks and puffy red eyes, "Mia, what's wrong?" I ask. She looks up at me and says "it's Harry and the stupid ritual, I didn't want to do it in the first place, it was Liam's idea, so Harry and I went along with it, Liam forgot about it and I bet he thinks we broke up or something. But I see Harry going away, sitting somewhere away from me, then I forget about the ritual for a while then snap back into reality," she begins "then I saw him get up and without making eye contact with me asks if he could go and see you, I nod and leave with him, I see him try to grab my hand but I ignore, now he's looking at me as if to say, 'this better be torturing you because I'm fine with it and Liam's fine with it so ha'" I look at her shocked, I didn't think she felt this way about any guy.

(Mia's POV)

Karleigh looks at me shocked, but I continue "and now I'm wondering if he's just doing this for me or if he really wants to torture me" I start to cry again " does he say anything about me?" Karleigh replies "nope, he's just talking about his band and all that jazz" but that just made me cry more, I got up and walked towards the window and sit on the seat that was connected to the wall so I was looking towards Karleigh's house. I hear Karleigh get up "I should get back to Harry, you don't want me to tell him about this conversation right?" I nod, hug Karleigh the go sit back down and wonder am I doing the right thing?

(Harry's POV)

I heard Karleigh come in, "where did you go?" I asked she answered "phone call, wedding planner last minute stuff" I knew Karleigh was lying to me "okay, Karleigh spill!" she looked at me and said "if I do promise me you won't go to Mia's" I looked at her confused "why would I go there? I have the ritual remember?" she sighed "because this includes Mia" she told me that Mia was crying on her window seat and almost had a mental breakdown because of the ritual. When she was done, I looked at her flabbergasted "she said all of that!" Karleigh slowly nodded "now please don't go over there! She has no idea I told you. Now if you'll excuse me, I actually have to talk to the wedding planner" and with that she exited the house. I called Liam "it's Haz, it's about Mia, I think she's going insane please come to Mia's house."

(Liam's POV)

I got a call from Hazza, after a two minute conversation, I jumped into my car and drove to Mia's house. I hope she's okay, or at least that Hazza was exaggerating and she's just a little shaken up, but I remembered her facial expression when she sat down away from Hazza, and her facial expression when they left, it screamed _why! Why did I agree to do this please help me!_ My face fell blank as I pulled into her driveway, I saw Karleigh talking on her phone, I waved then turned back to face Haz. "How shaken up is she Haz?" but he didn't respond.

(Mia's POV)

I heard two cars pull into my driveway, one earlier than the other, I looked outside and saw Liam and Harry talking in my driveway, I screeched and felt my knees give out underneath me. The next thing I knew I was curled up into a ball on the floor. Five seconds later, I heard footsteps enter my house "MIA?! MIA?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"I heard Harry and Liam yell in unison. I knew they saw me because I heard the footsteps get faster and louder. I thought I heard Harry but it was my body shaking. Was I going extremely insane or am I cold?

(Harry's POV)

I saw Mia in a ball on the floor with her back to us; I tapped Liam on the shoulder and ran toward her with Liam trailing behind "MIA! ANSWER ME!" I yelled, but no answer. I am so scared that she might've passed out "Liam check her pulse now!" Liam did what I asked then said "she's awake, I felt her body stop shaking, and then I heard a moan escape her mouth. Liam picked her up and carefully placed her on the couch. "What? Why are you guys here? You're not supposed to see me forty-eight hours before the ceremony!" Then she paused, got up, and ran upstairs to her room. Once we heard the door slam we followed her upstairs.

(Liam's POV)

Hazza and I ran upstairs towards Mia's room, we tried to open the door but it was locked "Mia please open up!" we waited for Mia to open but she yelled "NO! GO AWAY!" but we stayed by the door, thank goodness Harry can reach far, because he grabbed the key from the top of the doorframe. Once Harry unlocked the door, we ran to Mia, she looked really distraught, Harry tried to grab her hand but, she got up and ran into her walk-in closet. I don't know what happens next.

(Mia's POV)

Why are Liam and Harry even here? I did not welcome them. Can't they read three words Read. The. Mat. I ran into my walk-in closet and put a hanger over the two inside door knobs. Then I ran and hid behind some coats and dresses, once I heard the hanger shaking then falling on the floor. I heard them enter, but couldn't find me, mission successful? Then I heard them slide some clothes to the side, I got scared as they came closer. When they finally found me, Harry picked me up and carried me bridal-style to the bed, where he placed me down then they each grabbed one hand. What did I do?

(Karleigh's POV)

I hope Mia at least calmed down a little, I heard her screech from all the way across the street, and thank goodness no one called the police. When I finished my conversation with the wedding planner, I decided to go see how Mia is going, and then I said to myself "Harry and Liam got this under control" so I texted Nathan 'I know you and One Direction don't get along well, and I know we can't see each other until at the altar tomorrow but, can you go help Harry and Liam calm Mia down, she went crazy. Love ya- Karleigh' after one minute my phone vibrated 'of course I will, but I won't go say hi first. Love ya too-Nathan' then all my worries came back but twice as bad, then I thought "_maybe if Nathan helps Haz and Liam, they might push their differences aside"_ I only hope.

(Harry's POV)

I heard the doorbell ring downstairs, now who could Mia possibly know who cares this much (well, besides Liam and I) to come over. I tell Liam to stay with Mia while I go see who it is; I open the door to see Nathan (Karleigh's fiancé). "What are you doing here?!" I ask sternly. He sighs "Karleigh asked me to go visit Mia, since she can't come herself, so can I come in?" I sighed then say "let me go ask Mia be right back" he nodded and I ran upstairs. I open the door and ask Mia about Nathan, she refused and said "even though you guys aren't supposed to be here, and I know I don't believe in bad luck, but I'm glad you guys are here and I only want you two here" Liam and I smiled. After I told Nathan that Mia doesn't want any more visitors right now, I ran back to Mia. We made sure she calmed down, and then we told her to call us if she has another panic attack, then left.

(One Day Later)

(Mia's POV)

I don't understand Karleigh anymore; she knows that Nathan and One Direction never get along, and yet she goes and sends Nathan. I am starting to calm down; I'd drink a glass of water, and watched some television. Then I got a text that read, '_hey sorry about Nathan, how did Harry and Liam react? Hopefully they didn't care, am I text-rushing, sorry, wedding in twenty minutes, wish me luck! –Karleigh' _Oh shoot! I totally forgot about Karleigh's wedding! Too bad I can't go, I feel so bad. But my wedding is tomorrow, so, I can't go . I wish to see Harry/Liam, but I heard from Zayn, that they are waiting for their tuxedos to be delivered! My other friends, Mia Ulysses, Alexis Callaway, Carly Danielle, and Alexia Addis came to help. If only Karleigh was there to help, now I bet I feel as nervous as Karleigh does if that is possible. Tomorrow's the wedding. What could go wrong?


End file.
